A search for answers
by Littlewilli22.3
Summary: a old hero tells his story and throu that it might illuminate the darkness of his life (Please keep critisisim constructive)


It's funny how times can change on moment you could be brothers in arms with people the next you are there hated enemy. But I'm getting ahead of my self I am het'ler and I am the Dragonborn of the third era. How about we start form the beginning how about when I was younger and I fought for the Cyrodiilic empire under General Tulius "no". Well how about my time with the companions. You want to start the story at my birth well I will try my best my memories may be a bit shoddy of my early years so forgive me. Let's see I as you could have guessed I was born in Elsweyr. Tho admittedly I don't have any memory's of that place you see I grew in the icy tundra of Skyrim. How was this well I was found by my father As a cub during the Great War. I was told he found me in a recently abandoned altmeri encampment in the arms a dead kahjiit I had a amulet in my hand and it was inscribed with my name and my she was not in the throws of war but in a tent with a elven dagger in her back she was betrayed by her altmeri commander. "My father" I never knew much about him I didn't know his origin but he was a relatively short man with dark brown hair and a light complexion and kind looking green eyes one had a scar over it all I knew for certain was he fought in the Great War but he was no average legionary he was a part of the honorable order known as the blades who's sole purpose was to serve and protect the emperor at any cost. My father assumed she must have concealed her pregnancy and when she gave birth she was deemed unable to fight and silently executed while they were retreating. I'm not sure if it was out of respect for a fellow combatant or the fact that my father was rendered Unable to conceive a child Irrelevant of why he decided to adopt me. "What about my mother" well she was a fierce Nord women who carried a massive battle axe and fought with great ferocity who's name was Malhild the Ironhand. Well according to my father yes my step mother was a proud Nord she was a very imposing woman tall muscular with a pale complexion and stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes. They had met not long after the Great War ended and I was at the age of nine or ten and my father was trying to avoid being captured by the altmeri dominion. Because at the end of the Great War the blades were finally disbanded. by the demands of the "White Gold Concordant" the altmeri dominion agreed on one the term was dismissal of the blades. Some decided they didn't want to grow old, and become weak and elected to take there own lives in the ancient way of the Akaviri. As for the rest of the blades the dominion had a plan to kill as manny surviving blades as possible. My father was being chased in skrim and had some altmeri agents in hot pursuit and when they were about to catch up he told me to hide behind a stone nearby while he contended with the pursuing altmeri dominion agents. I was told to not look and to remain hidden but when I herd the gut wrenching sound of blade hitting flesh and a grunt of pain from what sounded like my father. I peeked over the Rock and saw a male altmer stabbing in the leg him with a dagger I loudly gasped and attracted the attention of one of my fathers attackers. Then a younger female altmer not much my elder she was a small thin golden skinned with open and wild eyes and gripping a dagger and she said "a orphan kahjiit and a forlorn old blade this mission is going to be easy". The next thing I knew my father had just defeated his attacker thrown the dagger that was logged in his leg in to the back of the altmer girl. She grunted in pain and looked at him and her dead companion. She announced "you bastard I will see you die for that" but before she took another step she winced in Pain and limped away. All this is happening while I was cowering on the ground and when she got away and when I regained my wits I turned to my father who was on one knee with his hand on his wound he asked "are you okey " I responded with a "yes" and then I saw his wounds and shouted " your hurt" he said " I'm fine just a scratch" with a slight grin. " I'll go ahead to the nearest town and fetch a healer" I said in a panic. Before he could detest I ran with all of might to the nearest town of Roricstead. I asked a farmer if there was anybody who knew about medicine he directed me to a apothecary share my mother was working as a clerk and asked for help healing my father who was down the road. She said that her employer was the alchemist and he was resting I shouted "well wake him up" and when I said that the small house shook slightly. Latter on in life I wold discover that to make use the thu'um it requires an immensely strong emotion and when she said the it had annoyed me enough to have a slight shake. At the time it scared both me and my so to be mother she ran to wake the alchemist after that and emerged from behind the counter my mother and a old man. The old men said with a tired voice "what the issue are you ill child" then he attempted to put his hand on my forehead. Then I interrupted "I'm not the one who needs help come with me" then I lead the out of town towards my father. When we reached him my mother and the old man looked awestruck when the saw my father laying on the ground passed out in a puddle of blood. The old man shouted "by the gods what happened". I couldn't tell them that we were on the run from the dominion they could turn us in. Of course I learned the the Nords hate the altmer and looking back I realized how silly I was in lying to them. But they still helped in healing my father we took him back to the apothecary I stayed behind to collect my fathers weapon and knapsack. When we returned the whole town had come to see what the issue was manny tried to help carry my father and some of the fellow children stared at me being a young kahjiit and I was Caring my fathers pack and tried to keep prying eyes away from seeing my fathers old armor and sword. I was assaulted by questions from the leader and locals. I told them that bandits attacked and my father fought them off. They were amazed that he was able to hold back bandits all by him self. I thanked them profusely for there hospitality after my father woke up he called for me and I explained the situation to him and he laughed and explained the truth about what Nords think of all elfin kin with a slight chuckle. I looked down in shame realizing that I needlessly lied the those nice people my father put his hand on my shoulder and said "no that a good instinct we can't be to careful where ever we go". After that my mother came in with some tonics to disinfect my fathers wounds "lucky enough for you the dagger just missed an artery but advice for next time you get attacked don't pullout the weapon it would just cause more blood loss" my mother said. My father retorted "you know much about treating blade wound" then my mother looked up at him and said "well I do work for a healer but I was soldier in the imperial legion". My father perked up "you don't say we're you posted at the white gold tower during the siege" my mother suddenly froze and looked up "yes why do you ask wait...wait your one of the blades". My father looked shocked and glanced at me and closed his eyes for a second and then opened them on my mother and said "what makes you think that". My mother looked offended and said loudly "I'm no fool and I would never for get the face of the man who pulled me out of a burning building". Then my father squinted and then widened his eyes"oh the giantess in the Inn hit by a fire ball". Then she gushed "I thought that you were killed off by the eltmeri" then my father retorted "we nearly were that's who attacked us a couple of altmeri agents". "I ask you to keep this secret away from any other travelers that might come in to town" asked my father then the leader of the town burst in to the door and said "how are you traveler getting better as I can see". "Yes" retorted my father "I have always been a fast healer". "Now tell me how did you manage to hold back a group of bandits all alone and with a child" asked the leader then my father looked at me and chuckled "there wasn't much of a group just a couple that were young and arrogant they expected us to be easy prey and went after us one attacked me and got lucky and the other went after my son there" and pointed at me "the one who was facing me had a rude awakening when I overpowers him and I pulled out the dagger out of my leg and threw it in to the back of the one threatening my son". "Quite the tail any of it actually true"said the leader while he sat in a nearby chair then my mother spoke up and said "from what I can tell from his wounds that dose seem accurate missing dagger open wounds large amount of blood loss". "Malhild this is very strange of you to defend a stranger you are usually very suspicious of outsiders" stated the leader then he stood up and said "well if Malhild is backing your story up I have no choice but to believe you now I will take my leave and let you heal" before he steps out the door. In the following week me and my father spent residing in Roricstead he spent much time with my mother while explored the small town. In my exploration I discovered that the town only had four buildings the farm house that I saw coming in to the town an inn the manor that the leader lived in and the house the healers house. Me and my father stead at the healers house while my mother lived at the inn. During my time there some of the other boys there attempted to " test " me after hearing the tale we told about before our arrival they tried to punched and kick me but I discovered that I was much more nimble on my feet and was able to avoid there attacks. This angered the boys at the time I did not understand they said they were " testing" me but what they were actually doing was bullying me because I was different form them. And in fact they were not testing me but they were trying to beat me senseless eventually they grew tired of there "testing" and just decided to jump on me and drag me to a stream nearby out of town when they reached there destination the hurled me into the stream and shouted "if your so good at dogging doge the slaughterfish cat" with a laugh and walked away. The stream wasn't that deep but beep enough to be over my head at the time but I knew how to swim unluckily there was a slaughterfish in that stream nearby and it attacked me after my run in with the altmer girl I decided to have a iron dagger on me. When if swam up to me it bit my leg I withdrew my dagger and plunged it into the Fishes forehead killing it instantly. I carried the fish back and into town and when I arrived at the house of the leader of the gang of boys that had thrown me into the streams house I knocked on the front door and when he emerged I dropped the still bleeding corpse in his door way and calmly walked away. After that the boys learned to avoid me a couple of day after the ordeal with the fish my father was finished healing and we decided it was time to leave. Just as we were leaving we saw a group of altmeri dominion soldiers harassing the town leader we could easily herd them from across the town. When we looked at them one of the children beckoned on of the armored soldiers and pointed at us at that time my father told me to hand him his sword and to go inside. I did as I was instructed and as I went inside I saw my mother and she asked "what is going on" I told her that there are altmer outside and then my mother withdrew a large steel battle axe. And ran outside and I followed when we emerged from the house my father had already engaged them he moved as if he was the wind and his blade was effortlessly flue thru the air and the altmer soldiers. My mother ran in and jumped in the air with a loud roar and plunged her axe in the head of on of the altmer mages on the way down breaking there formation around my father. I was so fixated on my parents fighting I didn't see the altmer girl from befor sneak up behind me and put the same dagger that my father had logged in her back to my neck she was noticeably taller than me and she slightly was bent over and announced "I have you cub lay down your arms and he keeps his head" and my parents stopped fighting and I felt for my dagger and just as my parents were about to lay down there weapons I plunged it into her leg and push away form her and swung the dagger upwards and just scared her eyebrow and cheek. This apparently caused her a great deal of pain so much so that I was able to escape her at the same time my father swung his sword and defeated three of the altmer creating an opening and the grabbed my mother and pulled her towards it and we ran untill night fall we were going north until we were at a frozen lake and in a attempt to lose them my mother took her axe and plunged it into the ice beneath her causing it to crack and shatter and it did so me and my father were already on the shore. After her display she ran as fast as she could towards the shore that were on unfortunately she wasn't able to out run the ice cracking and she fell in the water after she fell my father ran and jumped into the water after her a second latter he drove thru the ice closer to the shore I was on and when he was on shore he said "start a fire before we freeze to death" then I scrambled to get our flint out of our bag and frantically gathered some fire wood. When the fire was lit my father told me to go gather more fire wood "I need to strip her of her clothes before she gets frostbite". Then I looked thru my bag and withdrew a fire axe and took more time to collect some more wood. In my gathering I found out that there was a road nearby then I saw a caravan approaching I couldn't see who they were and I hid behind a small stone wall on the side of the road as they approached I saw they were like me I remind you I had not seen another kahjiit before and when they got closer I approached them and one pulled out a sword and said "kahjiit don't like to b stalked" he was tall and massive strong looking with blue eyes and had jet black fur then a female of the group put her hand on his blade and said "j'bil jan vaba kahjiit" she was much shorter with orange eyes and light brown fur that shaded in to white towards her mouth and t approached me and said "ahziss kaaka vaba dat ja' cub" later in life I would learn that she was speaking Ta'agra the native language of the kahjiit. But at the time I just stood there and said "what" moronically they both looked dumbstruck and she repeated "what is wrong young cub" then I retorted "I was looking for fire wood for mine and my parents camp fire". Then she said"kahjiit caravan is thinking of stoping for the night and we could use the company". I was hesitant remembering the chase that we had just escaped and the adult female kahjiit somehow noticed and said "kahjiit constantly in counters those are on the run and promises to not expose" after hearing her say that I was somewhat comforted by her saying that. And I decided to bring them back to our camp and when we returned both the caravan and my parents had a look of surprise on there faces my mother and father were both wrapped up in the blankets at the time I thought that they were trying to keep them selves warm and perhaps they were but it looked very suggestive and seeing me alone would have soured the mood for them but when I returned with two adult kahjiit and the cart they were pulling they were shocked. After I explained who they were they stood up and after the caravan introduced them selfs the male that threatened me was call J'bil and the female was his mate and her name was Kisiva to my parents and they did the same and then and turn we shared some food the male that threatened me apologize and said "is quite strange for smooth skins to have kahjiit for child" my father explained that he had adopted me and how he just save my mother from falling in to the lake. The male kahjiit looked surprised and said "that's what you two were doing J'bil thought they were...procreating and sent cub to get fire wood for privacy" . My mother laughed while wrapped in her blanket and my father face went red. And Kisiva laughed loudly "no shame in being with ones mate smooth skin" after hearing that my mothers laughter increased in volume. "We're not a couple" shyly said my father. "Oh you smooth skins are so reserved cub go and play with the other Cubs in our caravan J'bil" she taped him next to her "bring cub and build tent with other Cubs in cart" he grunted in retort and then my father directed me to fallow him. I fallowed him and he tapped on the wagon and two female kahjiit one in her late adolescents the other a couple of year older than me both of them were sleeping "Ja'ya, Ja'nna, we build camp for night" he bluntly said the then they slowly woke up and one said Ta'agra"ahnurr vabeka vabeka sleeping kador dej't ahzirr raj zaigu in' etofor" then he said angrily "ahzirr stopped jaji means ahzirr set pe kego" then the adolescent one jumped out she was tall and thin with orange eyes and brown with black striped fur and opened her eyes then looked at me and looked at me and giggled and said "kaaka ahzirr pick pe a stray jan's cute" then the younger one step out and was pull on a large bag and she resembled he father but was much smaller "ahnurr the kehpo vaba hokoh" then he gave a strong pull and pull out the tent and with it the smaller kahjiit fell to the ground her sister helped her back up and then turned to me and said "so tell ahziss kaaka's jer-" J'bil interrupted "jan dej't pur ta'agra vebera raise humans" then the older one had a Monet of realization "younger cub why did ahnurr wake use usually caravan travel thru out night" she said and I responded shyly "your parents wanted to stop and my parents were camping nearby" then J'bil said "help is needed pleas come we went over near the fire and they had a large tent tarp made from animal hide on the ground with some sticks sticking out from beneath the tarp then the adolescent kahjiit went to one side of the tent and J'bil directed me to the opposite side of her there was a rope then told me to pull the rope the at grabbed it at the same time as the other kahjiit opposite me and J'bil began to pull on ropes and so did I and this lifted the tent and then he said hold it and then grunted "Ja'ya" then the smaller kahjiit rand inside and put the sicks in place holding up the tent and the weight of the ten was on the stick and then the adolescent took out some steaks and tied some rope dangling off the tent and then plunged them into the ground after I was done I wake out in front of the tent and I nearly knocked over the younger kahjiit i replied "I'm sorry around okey" and in response she bashfully looked down walked passed me and then the adolescent laughed and said "Ja'va likes you" then I gave her a confused look and in repose she laughed as she was walking over to Kisiva and then J'bil put his hand on my shoulder behind me and said "no worry young cub females confuse J'bil as well" with a slight laugh "pay no mind to Ja'nna come food need to be cooked" and then we walked over to there wagon and pulled out a large metal pot and some venison "cub" he said getting my attention"that dagger of yours clean" I looked down at the dagger on my waist "don't think so" then he said "fetch Ja'va she might have some clean water for you I think she's in the wagon" not understanding what Ja'nna meant earlier I walked right up to the wagon and she was sitting with a blanket wrapped around her I asked her about the clean water and she handed me a jug and a bucket all the while never looking me straight I the face obvious to the signs I asked "why are you sitting alone in the cold" she meekly responded with "I don't want to get in the way"I smiled and responded I won't mind and you look cold" and extended my hand she reached out and took my hand and I helped her out of the wagon and I lead her to the fire while the whole time she held on to my hand when we arrived at the fire Ja'nna looked at Ja'va and said "ahziss vako jer got jer shal ali ask fado ahnurr ali ras jer a tot an rotok" teasingly Kisiva laughted and said jaji ko naba a do yena dorr roj a do *" looking back on this memory I could easily tell at that time the she was blushing Evan thru her fur


End file.
